UN PASEO POR LAS NUBES
by Cecy S. 98
Summary: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes.sumary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

"_UN PASEO POR LAS NUBES"_

CAPITULO 1

Esta es la historia de un joven militar llamado Edward Cullen quien acababa de volver de la segunda guerra mundial muy entusiasmado por volver a ver a su amada prometida.

Bajo del barco muy contento recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se encamino por el puerto para salir de ahí. Entonces se encontró con un viejo amigo.

-hey Eddie ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa?- dijo un hombre enorme mientras lo jalaba hacia él y le sacudía el cabello con sus enormes manos.

- en primer lugar, Emmett, soy Edward no Eddie y en segundo tengo prisa por ver a mi futura esposa.- dijo él con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- así que nuestro pequeño Eddie se casa- dijo Emmett dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Edward - oh perdón Edward- dijo ante la mirada fulminante que le mandaba su amigo- que bueno hermano, entonces cuídate y no te quito más el tiempo, adiós compadre.- dijo el grandulón y se fue.

Edward llego a la casa de su novia en cuestión de minutos. Toco la puerta y una hermosa chica de cabello rubio le abrió, al ver de quien se trataba se lanzo a los brazos de Edward y exclamo:

-oh Edward has vuelto

- si mi amor te dije que volvería.

- me alegro mucho porque te he conseguido un empleo.- dijo la chica fríamente saliendo de los brazos de Edward.- y te necesitan ahora.

- pero, pero, Tanya, acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me valla.- dijo Edward bastante enojado.

- ay no tonto. – Dijo Tanya en un falso tono de amor.- pero entiende que si te quieres casar lo más pronto posible conmigo, debes conseguir un empleo- dijo Tanya acercándose sensualmente a Edward lo acorralo en la pared y lo beso apasionadamente. Edward la alejo molesto por su actitud.

- ahora no Tanya.- le dijo Edward muy enojado.- bueno y por lo menos leíste mis cartas.- le dijo para cambiar de tema. Tanya dudo un momento y luego dijo.

- no tenia caso.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A Edward le molesto mucho que ni siquiera quisiera saber de él.

- bueno entonces me voy.- dijo Edward tomando sus cosas y acercándose a la puerta. Tanya lo detuvo.

- mira no las leí porque sabía que volverías, y además ya debes irte a trabajar aquí están tus cosas. Le dijo señalando una maleta de cuero negra.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Edward curioso acercándose a la maleta. La abrió y se sorprendió aun más.- ¿pretendes que venda chocolates?

**Hola chicas este es mi primer long-fic es una adaptación de una peli que me gusto mucho espero a ustedes también les guste. **

**Déjenme un review son mi combustible. =)**

**Atte. **

**Cecy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo disculpen. Bueno ya no las aburro más ¡a leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 2

Edward se encontraba esperando en la estación un tren. Cuando llego se subió rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, bueno más bien destinos tendría que ir a varias ciudades incluyendo países como México.

Cuando estuvo arriba se apresuro a ir a su lugar pero en ese pequeño trayecto alguien choco con él. Cuando esa persona se separo se le quedo mirando unos segundos con cara de asco. Al principio Edward no entendió la mirada. Hasta que aquella hermosa mujer de ojos y cabello color chocolate se inclino y vomito encima de él. Ella rápidamente se alejo con una mirada que daba lástima él solo le sonrió y se quito su chamarra.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento.- dijo aquella mujer muy arrepentida y bajo la mirada mientras se ruborizaba como siempre lo hacía cuando algo la apenaba.

-No se preocupe, esto se lava.- dijo él señalando la chamarra – apropósito soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto. – dijo extendiendo su mano, ella lo miro extrañada.

-Be-Bella Swan- murmuro mientras también extendía su mano y la estrechaba con la de él. Cuando sus manos se rozaron ambos sintieron corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.- mucho gusto.

-igualmente y dígame ¿se siente mal?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

- n-no- dijo Bella embobada con los hermosos ojos de un verde profundo de Edward.- tengo que irme, adiós.- dijo ella se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward tardo aproximadamente diez minutos en reaccionar se dirigió al baño del tren y con agua empezó a limpiar su chamarra, una vez "limpia" se dirigió a su asiento. Se quedo dormido y supo que no volvería a ver a esa hermosa mujer.

**Espero que les haya gustado igual y me tardo en actualizar verán es que aun no tengo los capítulos y bueno con la escuela y esas cosas. Muchas gracias por comentar a **Hadelqui y a andreitha. **Gracias muchas gracias chicas. Bueno ls dejo cuídense bye ;) **

**Déjenme un review va besos**

**Atte. Cecy **


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 3

Bella no podía creer lo que había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hermoso hombre de ojos verde esmeralda con quien había chocado y para colmo también vomitado encima de él y pensó si no le podía pasar algo peor. Pero qué ironía, pensó, si ya estaba metida en un buen lio cuando su padre se enterará de su estado, iba a matarla. Meneando la cabeza alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Le urgía llegar Baja California en México, su lugar natal, estaba muy emocionada por llegar a su hacienda _"Las Nubes"_, su abuelo le había puesto así, porque en verdad parecía que vivían en las nubes, gracias a la intensa neblina que en ese lugar había. En ese lugar ella se sentía segura, cuando era niña le gustaba pasearse por los huertos de uva en el viñedo de su padre. Su familia era reconocida en esa ciudad por los vinos de tan buena calidad que su hacienda producía. Los Swan eran una familia adinerada y de muy buena posición económica y "chapados a la antigua" se podría decir, por lo que estaba segura de que a su padre le daría un infarto por aquello que ella iba a decirle. Y hasta podía asegurar que la echaría a patadas sin que antes ella hubiese entrado.

**Holis gente linda! Ok, ok se que los caps son muuuuyyyy cortos pero es que así debe ser por ahora ya serán más largos después oki. Bueno quiero agradecer extremadamente a **_**chico cj seddie **_**por comentar en todos mis fics mil gracias. Ok les quiero decir que estoy festejando que en español saque 10 ¡sí! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ok si quieren hacerme aun más feliz déjenme un review vale, ok saludos los dejo. Bye. =)**

**Atte.**

**Cecy **


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 4

Isabella bajo del tren apresurada tomo sus cosas y salió de la estación de tren. Camino hasta salir de ahí llegando a una carretera de terracería y se dirigió a una parada de autobús. Cuando este paso se subió "rápidamente", la verdad es que era tan torpe que se tropezó como tres veces debido a la enorme maleta que cargaba, cuando logro subirse dando tumbos se sentó en el asiento que más atrás estuviera. Se acomodo y se dispuso a leer un libro, cuando de pronto un golpe en la puerta y un grito la hizo alzar la mirada.

-hey, hey paren, paren.- escucho con claridad la vos de aquel hombre y la reconoció al instante ¡era el hombre de tren! Aquel al que le había vomitado encima, se quería morir de vergüenza, así que como pudo, se hizo chiquita en su asiento tapándose la cara con el libro. Tenía la mirada perdida mirando como aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos se acomodaba tan solo a dos asientos adelante que ella pero del otro lado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un hombre enorme sentó al lado de ella y otro delante de su asiento, como acorralándola.

-Hola, preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el hombre que tenia al lado acariciándole la mejilla mientras el de adelante reía.

-Suélteme.- dijo ella forcejeando para que aquel hombre dejara de tocarla pero entonces el otro se unió y la agarro de los hombros mientras el de al lado trataba de besarla. – No, no, ¡suéltenme!- siguió gritando la muchacha.

Edward escucho los gritos a tan solo unos pasos de distancia volteo y vio una escena terrible: dos enormes hombres tenían acorralada a una chica mientras ella forcejeaba. No lo soporto, él como buen caballero que era jamás le haría eso a una mujer, así que se paró de su asiento y camino hacia ellos. – ¡Te dijo que la sueltes!- le grito al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la muchacha. -¡Que no oyes imbécil suéltala!- quito al hombre de encima de la chica y le propino un golpe que lo dejo aturdido. El otro sujeto se abalanzo sobre Edward pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

El conductor del camión se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en la parte de atrás. Así que se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta ellos gritando-¡paren, paren ya!, ¡se bajan de mi camión en este mismo momento!- grito y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla con violencia. Edward y los otros tipos recogieron sus cosas y se bajaron del camión mientras Isabella los veía aun aturdida. Pero entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta que aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos había perdido su viaje por salvarla, y decidió que lo que menos que podía hacer era bajarse y darle las gracias, aunque eso retrasara su viaje también. Se levanto de su asiento, pero se arrepintió de inmediato pues sintió unas nauseas terribles, pero no le importo y siguió caminando con todo y maleta.

-hey, espere, yo también me bajo.- el conductor la miro, pero después abrió la puerta y ella bajo.

Una vez abajo se apresuro a buscar al muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. Paseo su mirada por todo el paraje hasta que lo encontró allí sentado sobre una roca con su cabeza entre sus manos. Se acerco rápidamente a él.- ¿está usted bien? , ¿Le hicieron algo esos tipos?- pregunto examinándolo haber si no tenía alguna herida.

-oh, señorita. No se preocupe no me hicieron nada- dijo sonriéndole. Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.- ¿pero cómo?.. Oh soy tan imbécil… yo… lo siento tanto hice que la bajaran del tren ¿cierto?, lo siento tanto.-dijo el cobrizo con una expresión de preocupación en su bello rostro.

-no, no- tartamudeo Isabella- yo… yo me baje por propia elección... es que… es-estaba preocupada por usted.- admitió la castaña sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. El cobrizo sonrió y tomo con su mano el mentón de la chica.

-míreme- dijo con voz suave. La muchacha subió la mirada y se encontró con unas hermosas esmeraldas mirándola fijamente. Ella se sonrojo pero también sonrió.- me gusta que se preocupe por mí. Pero hice que perdiera su viaje y…

-no-interrumpió ella- yo…yo aun no quiero volver a mi casa.

-y ¿Por qué no quiere llegar a su casa?-pregunto el cobrizo con curiosidad.

-es una larga, muy larga historia…

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla.-ella sonrió.

-bu-bueno… es que… mi… mi pa-papá es muy tradicional y pues yo… yo no estoy casada.- el cobrizo frunció el ceño confundido, iba a protestar pero ella lo callo.- no estoy casada… pero…pero si embarazada.- y la muchacha se soltó a llorar con gran sentimiento.

**Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo… ahora ya sabemos el gran secreto que ella esconde… ;). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen su opinión. **

**Bye besos **

**Atte. Cecy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 5

Edward se quedo estupefacto al oír aquella noticia. Solo fue consciente del momento en que sus brazos rodearon aquel cuerpo cálido y pequeño y como ella se aferraba a su cuello sollozando e hipando sin cesar sobre este.

-tranquila, tranquila- dijo Edward dándole pequeños masajes en círculos a su espalda. Ella se separo abruptamente de él.

-yo… lo…lo…lo… si…si…sien…lo siento..., no de…debí…-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-no se preocupe, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Le doy mi palabra.-le dijo sonriendo.

-es que ahora ya no sé cómo volver a mi casa y darle la cara a mi padre él… me matara lo sé.- dijo y nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-no se preocupe, tranquila, yo voy a ayudarle. –sus ojos verdes miraron tan intensamente a los de la muchacha y ella vio total sinceridad en ellos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella confundida.

-pues muy fácil, dice usted que su padre es muy tradicional ¿no?- ella solo asintió.- muy bien… pues entonces yo… me hare pasar por su esposo.- ella lo miro estupefacta.

-¿Cómo dice?, usted

-muy fácil, Bella, tu… ¿te importa que te hable de tu?- ella negó con la cabeza aun confundida.- muy bien, entonces tu me presentas ante tu padre como tu esposo ¿fácil no?- pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

-pero…pero… pero ¿Qué le voy a decir? Mira papá él es mi marido nos casamos porque nos equivocamos. Por supuesto que no.

-ay no tonta, le decimos que nos amamos tanto que no quisimos esperar más y que ahora va a ser abuelo. –contesto Edward divertido, ella lo miro asombrada, él comenzaba a asustarla.

-ja… ja, ja… jajajaja- Bella se echo a reír como loca pero no era una risa de diversión sino de nerviosismo.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto él alzando una ceja.

-sí, sí, ok, ok te hare caso solo porque no quiero que mi bebé y yo terminemos descuartizados.- el solo rio.

-muy bien y ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? Esposa mía.- ella lo miro mal.-oh, está bien, Bella.

-vamos hacia La Paz en Baja California.

-muy bien entonces vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban los dos frente a una enorme puerta de barrotes de metal.

-muy bien- dijo ella- aquí es. ¿Listo?

-¿para qué?

-para dar… un paseo por las nubes.- dijo con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

**Hola, hola que tal disculpen la tardanza iba a actualizar ayer pero me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza pero ya estoy bien, y comienza la aventura jaja. .. Bueno espero me dejen su opinión a ver si les gusto el cap. Los dejo. **

**Bye. Besos. **

**Atte.**

**Cecy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 6

Muy bien- dijo ella- aquí es. ¿Listo?

-¿para qué?

-Para dar… un paseo por las nubes.- dijo y abrió la puerta.

-oh… por…Dios.- dijo Edward asombrado.- es hermoso… ¿tú vives aquí?

-hmm, no, no bueno vivía hace algunos años pero ya no.- dijo sonrojándose- me fui a estudiar al extranjero y… y bueno me enamore y… y… bueno creo que ya sabes lo demás.- dijo sonrojándose aun más.

-eh si, si.

-oh

-¿Qué pasa?

-no tenemos anillos

-¿qué?-pregunto confundido.

-que no tenemos anillos… ya sabes de compromiso, algo que conste que estamos casados.

-oh es verdad- dijo pensativo.-oh, ya se- dijo y abrió la maleta negra que traía.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto viendo confundida como el cobrizo extraía dos chocolates de la maleta.

-nuestro anillos de compromiso, amor.-bromeo. Saco dos envolturas que parecían anillos y tomo la mano de Isabella y deslizo el "anillo" por su dedo anular. Después se lo puso él.- ok, celebramos la boda en junio. Y como quedamos me presentas a tu familia y mañana me iré.

-sí, me abandonaras- dijo ella, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Edward iba a decir algo pero de pronto escucharon un disparo y Edward tiro a Isabella al piso cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Un hombre de unos 46 años se les acerco.

-no dispare, no estamos armados- dijo Edward.

-papá- murmuro Isabella.

-Isabella- dijo secamente mientras la observaba. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

-papá…

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto el hombre señalando con la cabeza a Edward.

-él…él es Edward Cullen… mi marido.- dijo y bajo la cabeza.

**Hola chicas y chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ay estoy muy contenta por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, significa mucho para mí. Muchas gracias de verdad. Y a todas las lectoras silenciosas que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas muchas, muchas gracias de verdad jamás me imagine que esto me pasara a mí, muchas gracias de nuevo, de verdad me alegra que les guste la historia. Y reitero esta historia No me pertenece es basada en una película llamada de igual modo que me gusto mucho. Ah y por fa pásense por mi nuevo OS llamado **_Ser o Parecer_**. Y recuerden ****edúquense lo más que puedan, respeten para que los respeten y nos leemos la próxima. Besos. Déjenme su comentario, es muy valioso para mí :P. Chao. **

**Atte.: Cecy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 7

-¿tu marido?- pregunto Charles Swan el padre de Isabella.

-s…si papá… él es mi esposo.

.

.

.

.

-¡Renée!, ¡Renée!-gritaba Charles Swan entrando a su casa encolerizado seguido de Edward y Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-dijo Renée saliendo de la cocina junto con su suegra Esme.

-pues, pasa mujer, que nuestra hija se caso sin decirnos una sola palabra.- dijo Charlie completamente enojado.

-oh, Bella, hija has vuelto.- dijo Renée dirigiéndose a abrazar a su hija.- oh amor. Has regresado.

-mamá…

-¿Cómo que te casaste?

-es una larga historia.-dijo con una sonrisa Bella. Carlisle Swan entro por la puerta, vio a su nieta y corrió a abrazarla.

-Bella has regresado, ya te extrañábamos.

-yo también los echaba de menos abuelo.

-y ¿Quién eres tu? Ah ¿Quién?-pregunto Charles otra vez dirigiéndose a Edward.

-yo…

-papá tu eres el jefe de familia habla tu.-dijo Charles interrumpiendo, otra vez, al pobre muchacho.

-¿tú eres el esposo de mi nieta?-pregunto Carlisle en dirección a Edward.

-s…si señor-respondió nervioso. Temiendo que tuviera la misma reacción que su "suegro".

-pues…- Carlisle lo miro serio y después sonrió- ¡bienvenido a la familia!-dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo al muchacho y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el colmo de Charles.

-¿Y a que te dedicas muchacho?- pregunto Carlisle.

-vendo chocolates.

-¿son esos?- dijo señalando la maleta negra.

-si

-¿puedo probar?

-claro.

-están muy, muy buenos.- dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle.

.

.

.

.

-así que ¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto su madre mientras estaban cenando.

-eh… en una…una…feria. -Respondió Edward.

-¿una feria?, ¿Qué hacías tu en una feria?- le dijo Charles a su hija.

-Charlie…-le dijo Renée

-¿qué?, mi hija se ha casado con un don nadie, haber muchacho ¿de donde eres?, ¿Quién es tu familia?

-yo… mis padres murieron…yo crecí en un hospicio.- respondió avergonzado Edward.

-ja, lo vez mujer te lo dije.

-papá… él quiere tener un buen trabajo, y una familia…

-un buen trabajo, ¿Cómo el que ya tiene, vender chocolates?

-tú no lo conoces- dijo molesta Bella.

- ah ¿y tu si?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-sí, se que él sabe como amar a la gente papá.

-todo estuvo delicioso… si me disculpan.- dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la casa se sentó en una banca fuera de la casa.

-disculpa a mi padre- dijo apenada Isabella. Edward soltó un suspiro.

-sabe cómo hacer sentir mal a la gente.- sonrió amargamente.

-si lo sé, dímelo a mí, he vivido con él toda mi vida.

-me hubiera gustado tener una familia así.

-si claro, que te diga qué hacer con tu vida.- respondió sarcásticamente Isabella.

-tal vez es mejor que no tener a nadie.- dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-no podría afirmarlo.- contesto Isabella.- él siempre me está controlando, no lo soporto, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarte así.

-por una lado lo entiendo, se preocupa por ti, tal vez si un hombre llega diciendo que se caso con mi única hija, yo actuaria igual.

-no lo creo, tu lo entenderías.

-no podría afirmarlo.- dijo Edward utilizando las mismas palabras que había usado Isabella.

**Hooooolaaaaa chicas/os del mundo Fanfictero ¿cómo están? Años sin actualizar, lo sé O_O es que… ya saben la culpable de todo, la escuela. Jajá como sea, es que realmente tenía miedo de reprobar mate pero adivinen que ~Todos: ¿Qué Cecy? xD~ ¡Termine en el cuadro de honor! ¿Cómo ven? Apoco no soy genial xD bueno, bueno también acaba de ser mi cumple el sábado O_o fatal cumplí… Ejem ejem, cof cof eso no es importante jeje como sea ¿les gusto el capi? Déjenme un review para saberlo vale. Agradezco a **Laubellacullen94** y a **Maru-chan1296** por sus reviews de verdad significan mucho para mí :D. Las/os quiero.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Cecy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 8

-deberías disculparte- le dijo Renée a su esposo.

-no, no lo hare, ¿Quién se a creído que es?

-oh vamos amor… tan solo dale una oportunidad.

-no Renée, ya te dije que no lo hare.- replico Charles, Renée salió de la habitación resignada a que su esposo no cedería.

.

.

.

.

Renée condujo a Edward e Isabella a su habitación donde pasarían su "noche de bodas".

-aquí es- dijo Renée y abrió una enorme puerta de madera.- espero que se sientan cómodos.

-si mamá, gracias.

-ay…- Renée suspiro- esta cama me trae tantos recuerdos. Aquí pasamos nuestra primera noche tu padre y yo. Y también tu abuela y tu abuelo. Fue su dote lo trajo desde Londres con ella.- Bella rio.

-mamá, podríamos pasar la noche en la habitación de Jacob.

-en ese cuchitril, no, no, sabes que tu hermano es muy desordenado. Además es su noche de bodas- Renée sonrió con picardía- necesitan espacio para maniobrar.

-mami…- dijo Bella mientras se ruborizaba y Edward sonrió.

-ay hija se que no es su primera noche juntos pero quiero creer que es así.- dijo Renée acariciando el cabello de su hija.- los dejo, descansen… o no… - y salió riendo de la habitación.

-muy bien yo dormiré en el suelo.- dijo Edward quitando una cobija de la cama. La tendió en el piso y se acostó- yo creo que algún día alguien llegara para ti- le dijo a Bella, ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

-no lo creo… ¿tú te casarías con una mujer que está embarazada de otro?

-si la amara si- contesto Edward serio.- buenas noches

-buenas noches- Isabella apago la luz de su lámpara de noche. Pero entonces alguien toco la puerta.

- se puede- murmuro su padre.

-un momento papá-Isabella le hizo señas a Edward para que se acostara en la cama, él rápidamente escondió la colcha y la almohada bajo la cama y se acostó junto a ella. Ella se pego a su cuerpo y él la abrazo por la cintura.- ya puedes pasar.-Charlie entro algo titubeante a la habitación y encontró a su hija en brazos de su "esposo".

-solo quería desearles buenas noches.- murmuro a regañadientes.

-gracias papá- murmuro Isabella.

-gracias señor- murmuro Edward.

-hasta mañana- Charlie paseo la mirada por la habitación y le sorprendió encontrar debajo de la cama una orilla de la colcha pero no le dio importancia y se marcho.

Edward y Bella se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Bella miro sus labios pensando a que sabrían pero rápidamente desecho esa idea de su cabeza, ella no se podía enamorar puesto que él estaba comprometido y muy enamorado de su novia.

-será mejor que me quede aquí, por si se le ocurre regresar.- murmuro Edward.

-sí, está bien.- dijo Bella.-buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos en brazos de otro sin darse cuenta, pero unas campanadas de la capilla de la hacienda los despertaron de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro Edward adormilado.

-La Helada.- murmuro Bella asustada saltando de la cama. Dirigiéndose a la puerta y Edward la siguió.

**Hola chicas/os ¿Cómo están? Voy de pasadita. Aquí está el cap, espero sea de su agrado, y déjenme su opinión. Agradezco a** Laubellacullen94**,** Maru-chan1296 **y a** Rose Whitlock Cullen **mil gracias chicas por sus reviews.**

**PD: empezare una nueva adaptación **_Bajo la Lluvia_** espero que la lean. :)**

**Besotes. Atte Cecy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 9

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro Edward adormilado.

-La Helada.- murmuro Bella asustada saltando de la cama. Dirigiéndose a la puerta y Edward la siguió.

Ambos llegaron presurosos a los viñedos donde ya se encontraban los padres de Isabella, sus abuelos, sus cuñados y demás trabajadores de la hacienda que estaban dispersados por los diferentes pasillos de los viñedos, todos colocándose unas especies de alas de mariposa. Bella guio a Edward hasta un pasillo, justo donde estaban su abuelo y su padre, quien al ver al muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?- pregunto con disgusto Charlie.

-vino a ayudar papá-. Contesto Bella.

-umhh- contesto Charlie-. ¿Y este _catrín_ en que nos puede ayudar?

Isabella ya no quiso seguir discutiendo, pues sabía que dijera lo que dijera, su padre no cedería. Isabella camino con Edward pisándole los talones y le entrego un par de esas _alas_ a Edward quien las miro extrañado.

-así- dijo Bella acomodando en su espalda las alas y luego Edward hizo lo mismo. – mueve las alas como si estuvieras volando y calienta la uvas. – Isabella le mostro a Edward como hacerlo y él se pego a su espalda y comenzó a mover las alas como ella le decía.

Charlie frunció el ceño al ver a su hija y a Edward así de juntos pero una voz interior le dijo que ellos ya estaban casados y que hiciera lo que hiciera o le molestara lo que le molestara ellos no se iban a separar y eso hizo que Charlie enfureciera aun más.

-para ser novato no lo hace nada mal. ¿Cierto Charlie? – murmuro su esposa.

-cualquiera lo hace mejor.- dijo Charlie aun más enojado.

-ay, Charlie ya supéralo, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento. – dijo su esposa viendo con orgullo a su hija.

-sí, lo sé pero ella se merecía a alguien mejor que ese vendedor de chocolates.- dijo Charlie señalando a Edward con desprecio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Edward se levanto muy temprano, puesto que ya había acordado con Bella que él se iría al día siguiente, fingiendo que la abandonaba. Pero él no contaba con que Carlisle, el abuelo de Bella, lo interceptara en el camino.

-¿te vas muchacho?

-s…s…sí, señor- contesto tartamudeando Edward.

-y ¿qué hay de mi nieta?, ¿la dejaras?- pregunto desconcertado el abuelo.

-no puedo quedarme.- murmuro Edward sintiéndose culpable.

-no lo hagas, ella es una gran mujer… puedo probar- dijo señalando la maleta de los chocolates.

-s…si por supuesto- murmuro Edward.

-ven hijo, deja que te muestre algo.- dijo Carlisle abrazando por los hombros a Edward y guiándolo a un lugar.

Y así Carlisle condujo a Edward a través de los viñedos hasta una colina desde donde se podían observar todos los viñedos de los Swan…era una vista hermosa.

-aquí muchacho, aquí es donde está la raíz de nuestra familia, a la cual ahora tu perteneces -. Dijo y le señalo un pequeño árbol de uvas que se encontraba cercado y muy bien cuidado, él entendió que esa era la raíz de los viñedos.

La raíz de la familia a la que él, sin querer, pertenecía ya…

**Hola… pfff días sin actualizar, de verdad lo siento, es que he estado, muy, muy pero muy ocupada. Miren tuve que estudiar mucho porque estoy en un concurso así que eso más las tareas de las demás materias me tienen muy ocupada. Y a parte mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones sin mi permiso xD. Si lo sé no tengo perdón lo siento, lo siento. Tal vez no pueda actualizar tan pronto esta historia pero es que de verdad necesito estudiar por fa entiéndanme ¿sí? Todos tenemos una vida no creen. En verdad discúlpenme y espero que no abandonen la historia. Pero no se preocupen tengo otra adaptación llamada Bajo la Lluvia esa tal vez la actualice más seguido les agradecería mucho si la leen, de antemano mil gracias. Y agradezco a mis hermosas lectoras **Laubellacullen94, Maru-chan1296 y Rose Whitlock** Cullen, mil gracias chicas las amo.**

**PD: Sumary de la adaptación Bajo la Lluvia: **Bella sufre un intento de violación y no solo eso... todo su mundo cambiara. Solo Edward y sus amigos podrán traerla de regreso... M por el contenido fuerte...TH

**Espero que la lean. Please :D**

**Mil gracias. Un beso.**

**Atte: Cecy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 10

Al regresar a la hacienda en compañía del señor Swan, Edward estaba muy nervioso por lo que le iba a decir a Bella ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba y le decía que se fuera? Bueno realmente eso es lo que debió hacer si no hubiera sido por el señor Swan y su constante antojo de chocolates…

Por otro lado Isabella aun estaba muy confundida del porque Edward aun no se había ido ya. Aunque la verdad, a ella le encantaba la idea de verlo mucho tiempo más.

Edward ya le había explicado a ella que no se había ido aun por culpa de su abuelo. De lo cual ella le agradecía mucho. Pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella estaba empezando a sentir cosas por aquel cobrizo de hechizantes ojos verdes.

-Hija –llamo su madre a Isabella. –Tu hermano regresa, para el día de la vendimia. –dijo su madre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? Oh, mamá eso me hace muy feliz. –dijo Isabella emocionada. De verdad le alegraba la idea de volver a ver a su hermano. Jacob, al igual que ella, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero.

-¿Jacob regresa? –pregunto fríamente Charlie durante la cena.

-Sí, ¿No te alegra? –pregunto su esposa.

-Sabes que me da igual.

-Oh vamos Charlie, es tu hijo.

-Con permiso –se despidió el hacendado ignorando a su esposa.

.

.

.

El día de la vendimia había llegado ya. Toda la familia estaba reunida en el lugar de los viñedos donde bajo un enorme cedro había una enorme tina. Esa tina se usaba estrictamente para pisar las uvas.

Justo en ese momento llego el coche donde, por fin regresaba Jacob Swan. Bajo del coche con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de ser un año menor que su hermana, Bella, él era robusto, muy fuerte, moreno con cabello negro. Todo lo opuesto a su hermana que era menuda, delgada, pálida y con el cabello color chocolate.

-¡Hola familia, he regresado! –grito emocionado y rápidamente su madre corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola mamá, ya te extrañaba.

-Yo también hijo. Pero ven, te presento, ni más ni menos que al esposo de tu hermana.

-¿Bella se caso? –Jacob soltó un chiflido. –Wow quien lo diría, mi hermanita casada.

-Hola, Jacob, te extrañe horrores hermanito. –dijo Bella abrazando fuertemente a su hermano menor.

-Así, que te casaste eh, hermanita. –Bella se sonrojo y asintió.

-Ven te presentare. –Bella condujo a su hermano hasta donde estaba Edward.

-Hola cuñadito me llamo Jake. – dijo Jacob estrechado su mano con la de Edward.

-Un gusto –murmuro Edward.

-¿Quién es Jake? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido el padre de Bella.

-Hola papá –saludo Jacob.

-Yo no soy tu padre, que yo recuerde, ningún hijo mío se llama "Jake".

-Oh vamos papá.

Y así, su padre se dedico a ignorar a su hijo hasta que Renée intervino.

-¡Que comience la vendimia! –grito emocionado Carlisle.

Todos se dirigieron a un pasillo del viñedo, dispuestos a recoger la más grande cantidad de uvas que quisieran para poder pisarlas en la gran tina.

Edward y Charlie se dirigieron a un mismo pasillo. Y como siempre su instinto de competencia salió a la luz.

Los dos trataron de recoger más uvas que el otro, retándose con la mirada. Hasta que Edward gano aquella batalla no proclamada.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las uvas, todos se dirigieron a echar las uvas a la gran tina.

-Vamos Bella, tú ya puedes participar, ya estas casada. –grito emocionada su prima Alice. Ella sonrió y Edward la ayudo a meterse en la tina.

Ellas comenzaron a reír y a bailar alrededor de la tina pisando las uvas. Bella se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo bailando al ritmo de la música que tocaban sus tíos y primos. Ella y Edward intercambiaban miradas emocionadas y se sonreían el uno al otro… con amor…

Cuando todo acabo, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a su habitación. Entraron los dos muy felices, riéndose de cualquier cosa… como dos enamorados.

Él la traía cargada al estilo novia. Ambos cayeron a la cama, debido a que habían tomado de más un poco de vino añejo que Carlisle les había dado.

Edward la miro, tan intensamente que Bella pensó que se derretiría en sus brazos…

Y luego, todo sucedió. Edward acerco su rostro al de Bella y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo y profundo. Cargado de sentimientos como ternura, cariño y… amor.

Porque sí, Edward se había enamorado de Bella, así o más de lo que ella de él.

**Waaaah OMG! Se besaron! Que emoción Wuhuuu. Ok *ejem ejem* discúlpenme. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad chicas, de verdad que lo siento tanto pero es que de verdad no había tenido tiempo de terminar este capítulo. Ya sé que no es el capítulo más largo que hayan leído pero ¡vamos! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Bueno y bien? Que les pareció? Acaso quieren matarme, o enviarme a los Vulturi? Ok no olviden eso último xD**

**Bien, espero que no hayan abandonado esta historia. Les gusto este capi?**

**Déjenme un review ¿sí? Por caridad vale. Y les prometo que les enviare a Edward, Jacob o a cualquier quileute o Cullen va?**

**Gracias a mis amadísimas lectoras **Laubellacullen94, Maru-chan1296** y **Rose Whitlock Cullen. **Mil gracias hermosas!**

**Besos **

**Cecy. n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

**Les recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen la canción "Cuando manda el corazón" el link está en mi perfil ;) disfruten el cap y perdón por la demora, nos leemos abajo.**

CAPITULO 11

"_La estas lastimando". "La estas lastimando"._

Se repetía una y otra vez Edward en su cabeza. Él no podía seguir besándola pues sabía que tanto él como ella iban a sufrir.

-Basta… - murmuro Edward jadeando separándose de los labios de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, esto… esto no está bien. –sentencio Edward levantándose de la cama y revolviendo su cabello broncíneo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque…porque… estoy… estoy casado. –la revelación dejo a Bella totalmente desconcertada.

-Pero… creí que sólo era tu prometida.

-Sí, así es… es sólo que… que pues es mi esposa por… por la ley civil. Pronto nos casaremos ante la ley de Dios.

-Ah… - murmuro Bella sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Bella… de verdad lo siento, eres una mujer increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar contigo pero…

-Pero tú no. –termino ella por él soltándose a llorar.

-No, Bella. Oh, no pienses eso –dijo Edward acercándose a la cama y tomando la cara de Bella entre sus manos.

-Oh, ¡vamos Edward! ¡Estoy embarazada! Y de otro hombre, es obvio que no me quieres, que no te fijarías nunca en mí, lo sé…

-Te equivocas, claro que me fijaría en ti, es sólo que…que no puedo. Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo, esto sería diferente.

-Vete Edward… - murmuro Bella enjuagando sus lagrimas.

-Pero Bella…

-¡Vete! – Grito Bella y Edward salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha dejando a una desconsolada Bella llorando sobre la cama.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward caminaba acongojado y solo por el patio de la casa grande cuando Carlisle lo encontró.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo… triste.

-Pues, creo que la he regado – contesto Edward muy triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Paso algo con Bella?

-Sí, es que… le dije toda la verdad – admitió con pena el cobrizo.

-¿Qué verdad? – pregunto confundido el mayor de los Swan.

-En realidad yo… yo no soy el… - empezó a decir el muchacho pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-Que tú no eres el esposo de mi nieta y que ella está embarazada… lo sé.

-¿Pero có-có –cómo se entero de eso? – pregunto asustado el cobrizo por la reacción de Carlisle.

-Yo soy muy perceptivo hijo… pero ven vamos a tomar algo para ahogar tus penas.

Y así Carlisle se llevo a Edward a un pequeño bar que había dentro de la hacienda.

…..

Varias copas después Carlisle y Edward estaban bastante tomados y Carlisle le trataba de enseñar torpemente a Edward una canción en español y este trataba inútilmente de imitar el sonido.

-Venga muchacho yo… sé… que… tú puedes… - decía entre hipidos Carlisle.

-Te doy… el alma para… que… hagas lo que quieras de mí, porque estoy enamorado… y desarmado junto a ti, te doy mi vida… porque quiero hacerte… sentir que te quiero demasiado… y no me puedo resistir…, y es así no se tiene control,… es… estar enamorado …cuando manda el corazón…- cantaba Edward con tanto entusiasmo una vez que la voz le salió igual.

-¡Sí! Así se hace… ahora vamos – dijo Carlisle levantándose de su lugar.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Mira… muchacho, tú eres un gringo, un gringo muy bueno, pero gringo. Mi nieta tiene un corazón mexicano y es así como la vas a conquistar.

Edward y Carlisle seguido por los muchacho vestidos de charros con instrumentos se dirigieron al balcón de Isabella que dormía plácidamente hasta que oyó ruidos y decidió echar una miradita curiosa por la ventana pero se escondió tras las cortinas para que no la miraran entonces Edward comenzó a cantar una canción muy hermosa en un tono un poco extraño debido a su acento extranjero pero a la vez tan adorable que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Siento que vez mi corazón, se regalo a tus besos  
>y ya no es mío, vive en tus deseos como lo hace una<br>obsesión, nunca diría que no a estar contigo, tú eres  
>porque duele tanto amor, duele y es que nunca es<br>suficiente, siento que me llenas de locura y de pasión,  
>es desesperación para tenerte… <p>

Edward espero para ver alguna reacción por parte de Bella, pero la luz no se encendió y la cortina no se abrió. 

Te doy el alma para que hagas lo que quieras de mí,  
>porque estoy enamorado y desarmado junto a ti,<br>te doy mi vida porque quiero hacerte sentir que te  
>quiero demasiado y no me puedo resistir, y es así no<br>se tiene control, es estar enamorado cuando manda  
>el corazón…<p>

Siento que no hay otra solución, porque me envolvió  
>un amor bravío, juro que en mis sueños eres tú mi<br>tentación, mujer que enamoro en cada latido…

Te doy el alma para que hagas lo que quieras de mí,  
>porque estoy enamorado y desarmado junto a ti,<br>te doy mi vida porque quiero hacerte sentir que te  
>quiero demasiado y no me puedo resistir, y es así no<br>se tiene control, es estar enamorado cuando manda  
>el corazón…<p>

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la intensidad de las palabras que decía aquella bella canción pero su orgullo pudo más y no abrió la cortina en ningún momento.

Lentamente Edward agacho la cabeza con pesar y se dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Entonces la luz de la habitación se encendió…

…

Charles daba vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación, estaba ansioso hoy era el día en que se hacia una ceremonia para bendecir la cosecha que se recolecto en la vendimia.

Cuando por fin su familia bajo las escaleras él suspiro aliviado.

Cuando llegaron, Edward se llevo a Bella, para hablar a solas, lejos de su familia.

-Tengo que irme – dijo él sin rodeos. Llevaba su traje de militar y a Bella le encantaba verlo vestido así.

-Lo sé…

-Bella…

-¡Escuchen todos! Hoy con motivo de la ceremonia quiero anunciarles que mi hija se ha casado y hoy lo harán públicamente en la capilla del pueblo. ¡Están todos invitados! – grito Charlie a todo pulmón y toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante la noticia.

Edward y Bella se miraron, ellos sabían que eso no podía ser, sabiendo que él estaba casado, no por la iglesia, pero casado y ambos se llevaron de miedo al saber que serian descubiertos.

**Chan, chan, chaaan. ¿Uy y ahora que va a pasar? Hola chicas, lamento tanto la demora. Realmente he andado de vaga ya que estoy de vacaciones, ya sé eso no es justificación pero pliss no me maten! No ya en serio siento mucho no haber actualizado ante, como dije andaba de vaga pero espero que no hayan abandonado la historia y me dejen un review aunque contenga amenazas de muerte jajaja no se crean. Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap y quiero informarles que ya sólo faltan uno o dos caps más y el epilogo para terminar esta historia. En fin… tratare de actualizar más seguido, aunque no prometo nada jiji xD.**

**En fin, ya saben conmigo es tarde pero seguro ;P**

**Ah! Y sí me cambie el nombre para que no piensen que plagie la historia ni nada, soy la misma jejeje **

**Agradezco a ****Maru-chan1296**** y ****Rose Whitlock Cullen**** por sus hermosos reviews que me hacen tan feliz ¡Gracias! Hasta el próximo cap. **

**By: Samore Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación. ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**SUMARY: A su regreso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven militar descubre que tiene muy poco en común con su prometida que dejo. Desilusionado, se dirige hacia el norte para trabajar como agente de viajes. En uno de sus viajes conoce a la hija de un adinerado propietario de un viñedo, que de regreso a casa, se encuentra aterrada por la reacción de su dominante padre puede tener al enterarse del gran secreto que ella esconde. ¿Podrán ellos encontrar el amor?**

CAPITULO 12

-¡Escuchen todos! Hoy con motivo de la ceremonia quiero anunciarles que mi hija se ha casado y hoy lo harán públicamente en la capilla del pueblo. ¡Están todos invitados! – grito Charlie a todo pulmón y toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante la noticia.

Edward y Bella se miraron, ellos sabían que eso no podía ser, sabiendo que él estaba casado, no por la iglesia, pero casado y ambos se llenaron de miedo al saber que serian descubiertos.

-Oh, por Dios – murmuro Bella desesperada – Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nos descubrirán.

-Tranquila, yo hablare con tú padre y le contare toda la verdad…

-No, no hagas eso Edward, te matara si se entera. Y a mí también.

-No lo hará – dijo Edward caminando hacia donde estaba Charlie.

-Señor Swan tengo algo que decirle… - comenzó a decir Edward.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? – a Edward le extraño que no lo haya insultado. Charlie noto su confusión y le respondió sin que Edward le hubiese preguntado nada.

-He cambiado – sonrió – Y sé que tú amas a mi hija y la harás muy feliz – Edward se entristeció al oír eso.

- Tengo… - Edward trago saliva – Tengo algo que decirle señor…

-Por su puesto hijo. Te escucho.

-Vera…Sé que esto no será fácil, pero quiero decirle que…

-Edward, dime que está pasando – demando Charlie.

-Mire, hablare sin rodeos y espero que usted me entienda – Charlie frunció el ceño confundido. – Bella y yo… No estamos casados – soltó sin más.

-¿Pero, que me estás diciendo? – grito Charlie que se había puesto furioso.

-Mire, le voy a explicar…

-¡No quiero ninguna explicación! Sólo quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues de aquí – grito Charlie colérico.

-Pero señor…

-No quiero saber nada más de ti.

-Papá – intervino Bella – déjanos explicarte. Es que yo estoy embarazada y…

-¿Qué tú qué? ¡Isabella Swan has deshonrado a esta familia! – Grito aun más furioso - ¡Y tú lárgate antes de que te mate con mis propias manos! – grito Charlie.

-Vete Edward y gracias – Bella se acerco a Edward para darle un beso pero Charlie se lo impidió y ella lo miro con una disculpa dibujada en sus ojos achocolatados.

Edward recogió sus cosas y sin mirar atrás, se marcho.

** …. **

Edward estaba sentado sobre su maleta en una carretera de terracería cuando de pronto visualizo una camioneta que se acercaba, se puso de pie rápidamente y le hizo la parada.

-¿Sí? – pregunto el hombre de mediana edad que conducía la camioneta.

-Humm, me pregunto si me puede dar un viaje.

-¿A dónde se dirige mi amigo? – pregunto pensativo el hombre.

-A San Antonio.

-Uy, eso está lejos – Edward se desilusiono al escuchar eso – pero yo paso por ahí, suba mi amigo… - Edward hizo lo que el hombre le dijo y subió a la camioneta.

-Y dígame ¿Qué hace por estos lares? – pregunto interesado el hombre, Edward sonrió con melancolía y respondió:

-Estaba dando un paseo.

-¿Un paseo?

-Sí, un paseo por las nubes.

-Vaya… pues bienvenido a la Tierra – dijo y arranco el coche.

…**.**

Edward entro a su casa y dejo sus cosas en una esquina.

Esta vez, no se sentía ansioso por ver a su esposa- prometida. Esta vez estaba impaciente por ver una vez más aquellos ojos achocolatados que lo habían conquistado.

Suspiro y se quito el saco dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba por llamar a Tanya anunciando que ya había llegado pero unos ruidos extraños procedentes de su habitación lo detuvieron.

Entonces Tanya salió de la habitación luciendo solamente una bata de terciopelo.

-¿Edward? – pregunto sorprendida, tal vez aun no lo esperaba.

-Tanya, cariño… - un hombre medio desnudo salió de la habitación y se quedo petrificado en la puerta al ver a Edward.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Edward, aunque extrañamente no estaba enojado, más bien se sintió ¿aliviado?

-Edward, te seré franca. Yo me he dado cuenta que esto no va a funcionar… y ya mande una carta para que anulen nuestro matrimonio. Sólo falta… tu firma. – soltó Tanya esperando una reacción negativa por parte del cobrizo.

-Está bien… ¿donde firmo? – Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida y le tendió la carta de anulación a Edward.

-Bien, oficialmente no somos nada. Adiós Tanya – Edward tomo de nuevo sus cosas y se fue.

Tanya se asomo por la ventana y le grito a Edward: - ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Mejor que nunca.

Ella lo miro extrañada pero al final ya no le importaba.

…**.**

Charlie estaba sentado afuera de su casa con una botella en la mano lamentándose de su suerte, cuando de pronto vio una figura acercarse entre los viñedos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué más quieres? – le pregunto a Edward.

-Quiero hablar con su hija, yo la amo y pienso luchar por ella – hablo con determinación.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí – Charlie se levanto con la intención de golpear a Edward con una lámpara de fuego pero él lo esquivo haciendo que la lámpara fuera a parar a los viñedos. El viento hizo lo suyo expandiendo el fuego rápidamente mientras Edward y Charlie miraban anonadados como poco a poco todo se destruía.

-¡Agua! – grito de repente Edward quitándose la camisa, dirigiéndose a los viñedos para tratar de apagarlo pero el fuego era más rápido que él.

Al escuchar los gritos toda la familia salió a ver qué sucedía. Entonces todos vieron con terror lo que sucedía.

Todos reaccionaron rápido cargando cubetas de agua tratando de apagar el fuego.

Era demasiado tarde. Todo había terminado.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer – murmuro con resignación Carlisle.

-Las Nubes, está destruido – dijo Charlie controlando el llanto.

Edward percibió el dolor de aquella familia al perder algo tan preciado. Se dirigió a la raíz madre para ver si había algo que pudiera salvar.

Regreso con el señor Swan mayor y le entrego la raíz.

-¿Sirve? – pregunto esperanzado.

Carlisle saco una navaja y corto parte de la raíz viendo con alegría que la raíz aun estaba verde.

-No la quemo – fue lo único que dijo haciendo que todos brincaran de alegría.

-Nos costara mucho volver a cosechar lo que teníamos – murmuro Charlie.

-Pero tenemos vida – dijo Carlisle – y mientras haya vida, hay fuerza. Nosotros podemos porque somos una familia y juntos saldremos adelante.

Todos asintieron y se abrazaron fuertemente. Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward y él la beso con mucho amor.

-¿Te iras de nuevo? – pregunto Bella triste.

-Nunca más. Mi matrimonio ya no existe.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazo aun más.

-Me quedare para ayudarlos de nuevo. Si usted me lo permite – le dijo Edward a Charlie y él asintió.

-Bella, te amo – dijo Edward - ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! Yo también te amo.

Y es así como Edward y Bella se declararon su amor teniendo en mente un futuro mejor… juntos.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola. Oh por Dios. Aun no puedo creer que ya termino :'( estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado esta historia porque la escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. Pero no se preocupen, que como prometí aun nos queda el epilogo, el cual tratare de no tardar en subir. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Agradezco como siempre a esas personitas tan lindas por apoyarme capitulo tas capitulo y esperando mis tardanzas xD mil gracias a **_Maru-chan1296_**y**_Rose Whitlock Cullen_**por sus hermosos reviews que me hacen tan feliz ¡Gracias! Hasta el próximo cap y buen fin de semana.**

**By **

**Samore Cullen**


	13. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen sólo me adjudico la adaptación._

_**.**_

_**-.-*~*~. Paseo Por Las Nubes.-.~*~*-.-**_

_…**~Epilogo~…**_

_**"P**__or muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

~**K**halil Gibran~

Amelie corría presurosa seguida de sus hermanos Anthony y Caroline hacia los viñedos que con el paso del tiempo volvieron a renacer.

– ¡Corran! – gritaba la pequeña Amelie, una hermosa niña de ocho años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color chocolate como los de su madre. La seguían dos niños pequeños, Anthony de seis tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes heredados de su padre mientras que Caroline de tres tenía el cabello color chocolate y los ojos verdes; una perfecta combinación de sus padres.

– ¡Amelie, Caroline, Anthony regresen aquí ahora mismo! – grito Bella, pues sus hijos huyeron de ella cuando estaba a punto de bañarlos.

– Tranquila Bella, yo me encargo – le susurro Edward al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera, así o más que cuando se casaron.

Edward sonrió y se dirigió del lado izquierdo del viñedo por donde corrían sus hijos y colándose por un arbusto atrapo a Caroline y a Anthony.

– Amelie, ven con papá, princesa – le dijo Edward a Amelie y ella al no tener escapatoria corrió hacia su padre y le abrazo la piernas provocando que Edward cayera al suelo con los tres niños encima de él.

- ¡¿Están todos bien?! – grito Bella acercándose hacia donde estaban sus hijos y esposo y los ayudo a levantarse.

– Sí, mami – corearon los tres niños.

– Por supuesto, mi amor – dijo Edward acercándose a ella para besarla. Los niños hicieron una mueca de asco y exclamaron:

– ¡Guácala!

– Bueno niños – comenzó a decir Edward – temo que si no se van a bañar con mamá ahora… - hizo una pausa y los miro a los ojos frotándose las manos – tendrán que presenciar mucho más de esto. ¿Cierto cariño? – le dijo a Bella y le guiño un ojo.

– Claro – los niños los miraron con cara de asco, pues no les gustaba ver a sus padres besarse. Hasta que Amelie exclamo con aquella efusividad heredada de su tía Alice, la prima de Bella:

– ¡El que llegue al último… será un bobo! – y dicho esto salió como una bala disparada hacia la casa, en ese momento sus hermanos corrieron detrás de ella. Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo guiaba hacia la casa.

…..

Una vez que los niños se bañaron todos bajaron a cenar, platicaron y rieron. Los niños torturaron a su padre, su tío Jacob y hasta a su abuelo Charlie quien había cambiado su mal humor una vez que su primer nieta nació. Aunque al principio estaba muy enojado y decepcionado de Bella por haberse embarazado sin estar casada, al final termino aceptándolo y más cuando supo que Edward se casaría con su hija y reconocería a Amelie como hija suya, cosa que ningún otro hombre hubiese hecho. Y se dio cuenta de que ese _"gringuito"_ de verdad amaba a su hija.

– Es hora de que estos pequeños monstruos se vayan a dormir antes de que las dejen sin maridos – dijo Jacob jadeante mirando a su hermana, a su madre y a su esposa quienes rieron por su ocurrencia.

– Sí, sí. Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo – dijo Charlie en iguales condiciones que Jacob.

– Bueno niños, es hora de ir a dormir – hablo Bella con autoridad.

– Ah, pero mami – se quejo Anthony.

– A dormir he dicho.

Los niños, Edward y Bella se despidieron para irse a dormir. Una vez que los niños se quedaron dormido Edward y Bella se dirigieron a su habitación dando por terminado un día más juntos.

– Edward – dijo Bella.

– ¿Sí, cariño?

– Te amo tanto – le dijo y se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo amorosamente.

– Yo también – dijo él contra sus labios.

– Gracias – dijo de pronto Bella haciendo que Edward se separara y le preguntara:

– ¿Gracias por qué?

– Pues, por estar conmigo. Por apoyarme, por aceptar a Amelie…

– Bella, Amelie es mi hija porque yo la he criado y la adoro. Además sabes que jamás habrá distinción entre Anthony, Caroline o Amelie. Lo sabes, los tres son mis hijos y a los tres los amo tanto como te amo a ti – ella sonrió y lo beso con fervor.

Ellos continuaron besándose y se amaron durante mucho más tiempo.

Porque ese día era sólo el comienzo de una eternidad.

.

_**FIN**_

Esto fue una adaptación de la película estadounidense de 1995, del género drama romántico Un paseo por las nubes, dirigida por _Alfonso Aráu_. Protagonizada por _Keanu Reeves__,__Aitana Sánchez-Gijón__,__Giancarlo Giannini_, _Anthony Quinn__y__Angélica Aragón_. El guion se basa en la película italiana de 1942 _**Cuatro pasos por las nubes**___de _Piero Tellini__,__Cesare Zavattini__y__Vittorio de Benedetti__._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y les recomiendo que si pueden ver la peli, lo hagan es muy buena y bueno la original no termina así, este epilogo fue invención mía xD._

_Quisiera llorar :'( pero bueno. _

_Por ahora no tengo ninguna historia en mente, pero si me quieren seguir leyendo les recomiendo, otra vez, la historia Bajo la Lluvia de Isabelita la cual yo estoy adaptando a Crepúsculo, de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran por ahí aunque sea para darle una miradita vale._

_Sin más que decir, cuídense y adiós. Muchos besos._

_Gracias por todo a esas personitas tan lindas que me dejaron su review y que me agregaron a favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_By_

_Samore Cullen_


End file.
